Opposites
by Xx Roller Coaster xX
Summary: Charlotte McCall is just a ball of energy that lives in the moment. When she meets Derek she practically forces him to be her friend but will it turn out to be something more? -Derek Hale Love Story- -Derek/OC-
1. ChapterOne

Chapter One

"Wake up!" Scott shouted for the third time. I groan and roll over. "What do you want?" I ask sleepily. "Derek and Stiles are coming over and it's like 6:30, dinner time Char." Scott says. I wait for my sleepy mind to process this. Derek. Stiles. Food."Who is Derek, again?" I ask. Scott sighs. "Derek Hale, werewolf, trouble, ringing any bells?" Scott asks. I think for a minute. "Nope, I tune out when you talk." I admit. "Why should I care that they're coming over?" I ask. "Well I thought maybe you could tell mom that you were dating Derek so that she wouldn't be suspicious." Scott says hopefully. I stare at him blankly for a second. "I'm going back to bed." I say rolling over. "No, come on. Please? At lease come down." Scott says. "You do not think your plans through. Derek Hale is like 6 years older than me. I'm sure mom will love that but I will come down to intrude on your privacy." I say standing up. Scott smiles at me. "Shoo, I need to get dressed." I say shoving Scott out of my room and shutting the door. I throw on some short shorts and a sweatshirt. I smile at myself in the mirror before dashing downstairs. Once I'm down there I flop down on Stiles' lap. "I'm here! Your lives can now begin." I say smiling. Scott groans. "Sis, leave get off Stiles." Scott says. I jump off Stiles lap on to the floor and pout. "Meany." I say sticking my tongue out at Scott. "Whos she?" Derek asks. I stand up. "I am…BATMAN!" I say jumping on the stranger. He staggers back but surprisingly doesn't fall. Scott grabs my waist and pulls me off of Derek. "Ok, that's enough." Scott says smiling. I pout at him. "You're no fun." I say skipping into the kitchen. "That is Charlotte. Scott's little sister." Stiles tells Derek. "Why is she here?" Derek growls. I run back in from the kitchen and hop on him again. "It is my house silly." I say pinching his cheek. This time Derek does fall onto the couch. Derek growls at me and tries to shove me off of him. I lazily roll off and onto the floor. Stiles pulls me up. "You need to stop attacking Derek." Stiles says amused. "Why? I'm awesome." I say smiling. Stiles laughs. "I know you are but he could like spas out and kill you." Stiles says. I frown and turn to Derek who has his arms crossed and is leaning against the wall. I jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist. "You wouldn't kill _me _would you?" I ask batting my eyelashes at him. Derek just glares at me. "I might." He growls. "Aww, that sucks. Don't worry, you'll get used to me." I say smiling. "I doubt that." Derek mumbles. "You might want to, I don't know, get off him?" Stiles teases. I huff and jump off. "Boys are no fun." I say sitting down on the couch. Then they start to talk about control and something about a girl named Allison but I've tuned out. My phone buzzes and I quickly check it.

**From: Jackson**

**Heyyy. Want to come to a party tonite?**

"Whos that?" Scott asks. "Jackson, he wants to know if I want to go to a party." I reply. "You aren't thinking about going are you?" Scott asks. I shrug. "Maybe." I say. "Jackson? Seriously Charlotte? You could have _any _guy and you choose Jackson?" Stiles asks. "Hey, hey, hey! I said maybe. I don't know if I want to go and for your information Jackson is cute so ha! And I could not have any guy. You're crazy Stiles." I say sticking my tongue out at him. "I thought you only liked emo guys?" Scott piped up. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him. "You can't go to the party anyways. We need to keep you safe." Scott says. "Fine." I say.

**To: Jackson**

**I cant. S&S have me on lock down. They have a new prison guard and everything 0-:{)**

**3 Char**

"There. I hope your happy." I say putting my phone down. Scott picks it up and reads the message I sent out loud. "Real mature Char." Scott says rolling his eyes. "I thought so." I say smiling at him. "Well Scott and I are doing something secret to night so Derek will be your new prison guard actually." Stiles says. I scrunch up my nose. "Well that's no fun." I say. My phone buzzes again.

**From: Jackson**

**tht sucks, who?**

I smile at Derek before replying.

**To: Jackson**

**Derek Hale B)**

**3 Char**

"Ok so food?" I ask getting up. "Frozen pizza?" Scott suggests. "No you two get nothing. Prison guard will help me make something when you leave." I say smiling. "I don't cook." Derek says. "To frigging bad." I reply.

"See? That wasn't to bad." I say smiling at Derek. Derek grunts and sits back down on the couch. I frown before jumping onto his lap. "Get off." Derek says staring at the Tv. I throw one arm around his neck. "Nope. Not until the food is… ready." I say yawning. Derek rolls his eyes and I find myself falling asleep.

Derek's P.O.V

Stiles laughs when he sees me and Charlotte. "She got you wrapped around her finger too?" Stiles says smirking. Scott smirks too. "No! She just fell asleep." I growl. "Yeah, but shes on your lap dude and you didn't shove her off." Stiles says still smiling. Charlotte slowly opens one eye. "What's going on?" She asks yawning. "Nothing. Your brother is back." I say. She mumbles some before closing her eyes again. "I got her." Stiles says trying to take her out of my lap. "I've got it." I growl at him. Stiles' eyes widen and he nods. I lift her up and carry her to her room. I place her on her bed and start to leave when she grabs my hand. "Night Derek." She says sleepily. "Night." I say gruffly before storming downstairs trying to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach.


	2. ChapterTwo

Chapter Two

"Stiles stay away from the pancakes." I say glaring at him. He'd made several attempts to eat some of mine. "I'm hungry." Stiles whines. "To bad! Make your own pancakes." I say sticking my tongue out at him. "You know I can't cook. "Stiles says giving me the puppy dog eyes. I scoff. "Ha! Like puppy dog eyes will work on me." I say taking my plate and sitting down on the couch. Derek and Scott walk in the front door arguing. I put my plate down and run over to them. I hug Scott and then Derek before going back to the couch to continue eating. "Hey! I how come I never get hugs?" Stiles whines. "Cause you always try to steal my food." I say. Stiles rolls his eyes and sits down next to me. "So? Dereks bad and he got a hug." Stiles says. I frown at him and smack the back of his head. "He is not bad. At least he doesn't eat my pancakes." I tease. "Not bad? He said he would kill you." Stiles says. "How is that worst then stealing your food?" I shrug. "What can I say? I love my food." I say smiling. Stiles rolls his eyes. "Why is he here anyways?" Stiles asks. "Full moon tonight." Scott replies. "Ohhh can I watch?" I ask. Stiles and Scott look at me in disbelief. "What?" I ask. "No, that's way to dangerous." Scott says. "What? Why? I though Derek was all 'self-control' and chiz and you're going to be locked up so…" I say. "No." Derek says sitting down next to me. "Why not?" I whine. "Scott is right. Its way to dangerous. Why do you want to 'watch' anyways?" Derek asks. I shrug. "I don't know. Sounds fun." I say. "You know you could get like ripped to shreds and killed right?" Stiles states. "Ugh, I'm to awesome to be killed." I say sticking my tongue out at him. Then they start to argue about Allison. "Aww, Little Scotty has got a new crush. How cute!" I say in a baby voice. Scott glares at me. "I'm older then you." Scott says. I shrug. "Age is just a number young grasshopper." I reply. "Ok then Sensei. I guess that's why mom had a heart attack when you told her you were dating a 24 year old, cause age is just a number." Scott says smirking. I scowl at him and throw a pillow at him. "Low blow brother, low blow." I say narrowing my eyes at him. Scott tosses the pillow back to me and rolls his eyes. I move so that I'm sitting in Derek's lap. "You suck Scott." I mumble. "At least I don't cuddle strangers." Scott replies. "I know his name; therefor he is not a stranger." I say. "Your logic is weird. Why would you want to be near a werewolf with anger issues anyways?" Stiles asks. Derek glares at him and I roll my eyes. "Pfft! Anger issues." I say shaking my head. And then they continue to argue, Derek threatens Stiles, Scott whines about Allison. Blah, blah, blah. I just kind of space. "So when are you leaving, Derek?" Stiles asks. "He is never leaving! He shall be my pillow forever!" I shout and then giggle tightening my grip on him. Scott groans and Stiles rolls his eyes. "What?" I ask innocently. "Of course you pick the mental deranged werewolf with anger issues to be your new best friend." Stiles mutters. I gasp and throw a pillow at him. "Bad Stiles!" I say. Derek growls at him and I smirk. "Come on Scott. We have to go." Derek says. "What? Now? Why?" Scott asks. "I have a…date with Allison can't we wait?" Scott asks. "Yeah! And then you can stay here and keep me company while my brother and Allison ride off into the sunset." I say smiling. Scott rolls his eyes. "Whatever." Derek says. "Woohoo! We won." I say high fiving Scott. Derek rolls his eyes. "You're the most immature person I have ever met." Derek mumbles. "Why thank you!" I say kissing his cheek. "It wasn't a compliment." Derek says. "You know what? We're going to be best friends and you're going to love me because you have no choice in the matter." I say sticking my tongue out at him. Derek rolls his eyes. "Don't hold your breath." Derek says fighting back a smile. I laugh. "Admit it. My awesomeness is already affecting you." I say. "Nope, I must be immune." Derek says dully. "Denial, very common." I say smiling at him. Derek surprisingly smiles back and rolls his eyes.

. * . * . *. * . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

"Ok! Movie time." I say after spinning and jumping for 5 minutes. The room spins a little bit. "Whoa. Bad room." I mutter. I shake my head and skip over to Derek who was sitting on my bed. "What movie do you want to watch?" I ask. Derek shrugs. "Fine! Twilight it is!" I sing happily. Derek groans. I smile and stick the DVD in. I hop on the bed and cuddle up next to Derek. "Seriously, Charlotte? Twilight?" Derek asks smirking. "Yup!" I say using his chest as a pillow. After watching Twilight, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn Part 1 Scott walks into my room. "Have fun on your date?" I sing. "I don't know, did you have fun on yours?" Scott teases. I narrow my eyes at him. "Har har very funny." I say glaring at him. Derek gets up. "Noo! Cold." I say grabbing his hand and tugging him back down. Derek chuckles. "It's a full moon." Derek says getting up again. "Fine." I grumble getting under my covers. "Lets go." Derek says to Scott. "See you later." Derek says. "Bye BFFFL!" I say. Derek looks at me in confusion. I yawn, tired. "Best friend for fucking life." I mumble into my pillow. "She has a lot of 'BFFFL's don't worry." Scott says laughing but I'm already asleep.


End file.
